starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Warp space
Warp space is a dimension that allows faster than light travel. Terrans, protoss and even the zerg rely on travel through warp space to reach destinations within a reasonable timeframe. Overview Warp space is a realm capable of navigation but, at least in the scope of human knowledge, a mysterious phenomena. There is some evidence that transdimensional rifts occur between warp space and the material universe spontaneously, though data is limited.1999-07-08, Mobius. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2008-29-03 While such rifts can be created artificially, warp travel should not be undertaken lightly. If co-ordinates aren't plotted correctly, a ship's crew can end up dead and/or so far from their intended location that they can never get back.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. In addition to travel, warp space also provides a means for transmissions to be sent in real time, able to even be received in warp spaceNeilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). or in the case of the zerg and protoss, via long distance telepathy.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. It should be noted however, that each species' usage of warp space is not on an equal level; Terrans '' inside warp space]] Terrans developed warp engines by the 23rd century, which allowed the colonization of the Solar System, travel to further star systems (coupled with cryogenic hibernation) and eventually travel to the Koprulu Sector. Upon their botched landing, the exiled terrans had to redesign warp travel (it took them sixty years to redevelop subwarp engines using information taken from the ATLAS).Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Terran jumps through warp space can be short ranged or long range, the latter being reserved for large ships such as battlecruisers. For these jumps, a few hours are required to charge up the engines, along with plotting the co-ordinates. A long jump can be made instantly in desperate circumstances, but this is regarded as tantamount to suicide.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Still, when properly planned, these jumps can be highly accurate, terran technology being sophisticated enough for one ship to warp right in front of another. Terran vessels "leap" through warp space, making it very difficult to track a vessel's course from the direction it is facing.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Terran warp space travel also has to bear with a number of other considerations. A ship should not re-enter real space too close to a planetGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. and must have a clear line of movement to make the jump (a ship positioning itself in front of a target vessel will prevent the target from jumping; a useful tactic in space combat). Finally, warp travel can be exhausting, as the mind is unable to keep up with the extreme speeds that the body is moving at. On exceptionally long journeys, cryogenic hibernation is used. The engines require maintenance from specialized engineers called "warp rats" and, if damaged, must be extensively repaired.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Hyperion seems to be able to enter warp space from a planetary surface.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. It should be noted that these characteristics apply to the level of terran technology in the Koprulu Sector and not to that of the United Earth Directorate, whose technology is (theoretically) more advanced.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Zerg Despite being a race with no use for technology, the zerg still maintain the ability to travel through warp space, as they can open large gateways into warp space. The power of these gateways was immense, able to even pull zerg off the surface of a planet, emerging at their destination. This process was highly accurate, the zerg emerging right over a planet, so accurate in fact, that it appears the zerg could enter real space within a planet's atmosphere, as no traces of atmospheric entry (eg. a buildup of heat due to friction) ever being observed.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. The zerg are still able to travel quickly and effectively through warp space after the death of the first Overmind. Protoss The protoss have spent thousands of years studying the nature of time and spacePhase Prism. Accessed on 2008-29-03 and as a result, their ability to manipulate it far exceeds that of other races.Gateway. Accessed on 2008-29-03 Protoss ships are able to enter real space far closer to celestial bodies than terran craft and are able to enter warp space far more subtly, seemingly "disappearing". In addition, the protoss are capable of opening warp space rifts even on the surface of a planet, courtesy of warp beacons. Through tapping in to the psionic matrix provided by a nexus, protoss are able to warp structures, constructs, warships and even infantry onto a planetary bodyElder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p, i). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. and if required, an entire base may be warped via "dimensional recall", though this requires an extended period of time (at least thirty minutes).StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar are an exception to the majority of protoss in that they rely on travel through the void for FTL travel rather than warp space.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Xel'Naga The xel'naga were a technologically advanced race and while little is known, it is apparent that they possessed the ability to travel through warp space, courtesy of warp gates. However, their ships were also capable of traveling through the void. The xel'naga demonstrated the ability to travel between galaxies. References Category:Technology